Monster
by Final Hikari
Summary: Genesis Rhapsodos waits for an attack on the Shin-Ra building to commence and sinks deeply into thought was observing the city he once sought so desperately to defend. -oneshot, no pairings-


Kya, somehow in my Malice Mizer muddled mind this made . XD As you all probably know, I haven't been too big on oneshots. I sorta was when I first joined but since then I can't bring myself to write them…mainly because I want to _continue_ them so badly! XD Like this one. I already want to make a chapter two. Or decide when it was and continue it.

Okay, I'll shut up and put it in ATLB if I get too tormented. XD

This is written for xRedLeatherx's fan fiction contest on DeviantART. I kinda figured there was no harm on posting it on because Genesis needs more love. Enjoy and please review! Standar disclaimers of me not owning anything FF apply.

Monster

Genesis Rhapsodos watched blankly as the wind that swirled around the top of the Shin-Ra building caught his dark feathers and blew them down toward the city. Even if they did reach someone, the person would never know the history behind them, never mind the monster that possessed them.

_Then again, Hojo and Hollander are probably the true monsters. They just have yet to loose their humanity._

Dark storm clouds hid the last remnants of twilight. They seemed to go on infinitely over the infamous mako city, as though trying to quarantine it from the rest of the world. If a force of nature could seal Midgar and all its monsters off from the remainder of the world, it would have to be sent by the Goddess of Gaia herself. Nothing else could possess such power to protect the planet.

_If we were sealed in this city, it wouldn't seem so large. We'd destroy each other and every innocent life nearby in no time._

Genesis smirked to himself at the thought. The mutated monsters against the monsters that still hid behind human faces. "War of the beasts, indeed…," he said aloud, though the wind drowned his voice out. Not that there was anyone nearby to hear anyway. It could be completely calm in the city or under the plate but raging at the top of the building.

_The only "Promised Land" those fools dream up would be the aged ruins of Midgar._

The thought was calming. He liked the idea. He only wished he could picture it clearer. The destruction of Midgar, everyone who created it, and even…even what they created, could give Gaia another chance. It would be beautiful.

_Who am I kidding…? _He wondered ironically. _Of course what they created would have to fall too. Monsters like me, Sephiroth, and Angeal can never better the world. I should have known that when I joined SOLDIER under countless lies and false pretenses. Surely possessing a tainted and impure angel's wing should make that more than clear to me._

_Even if I can go against Shin-Ra, I can never truly improve this world._

_"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains," _he receipted, though he lacked a 'friend' at the time. Angeal had lacked clear allies and Sephiroth would probably attack him on sight. Even if they had been friends in the past, the 'hero' wouldn't have any reason to remember that. Dealing with Hollander, if anything, was just making him paranoid.

_Sephiroth…_ He wasn't entirely proud of it, but he felt an increasing amount of resentment forming for the First Class SOLDIER. He was more of a monster than Genesis himself but remained the hero.

Then again, he also pitied the SOLDIER. He was being used and manipulated unmercifully and lacked a definitive motivation. _Even holding on to nothing but faded memories of the past and falling into the sky is better than that._

Genesis was also alone and friendless in his endeavors, but so was the 'hero.' Genesis felt he could have done better not to the controlled by the company if he'd gotten to be the hero, but no matter how it began or ended, Shinra was the ruler over heroes.

_And so I'm still left as the wanderer and monster._ He stood and stretched his wing to its fell length. More dark feathers were blown down to the city. _The original author of LOVELESS would probably be insulted to see the cast who truly gets to reenact it._

He walked to the edge and surveyed the building below. Shin-Ra probably had more monsters sealed far away in its depths than he cared to know. He reached out and grabbed one of the feathers from where it spun, caught in an awkward gust of wind.

He examined the grayed tip of the feather and smiled wearily. _One winged dark angel or not, if I were to be blessed enough to see the destruction of Midgar, I'd have to be sealed just like all the other lowly monsters that don't get to see the sky. Otherwise, I won't live to see it._


End file.
